It is well known that power and communication components, particularly in vehicles, are frequently formed as islands of automation in which communication and power distribution with other islands is limited or nonexistent. For example, a vehicle's electrical system is typically limited to an inflexible wiring harness and isolated components that are difficult to troubleshoot and repair. Therefore, a need exists for a system that is able to provide and control an integrated power and data network and corresponding modular components.